


You belong to Sans

by Jennajen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Obsessive Sans, Possessive Sans, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennajen/pseuds/Jennajen
Summary: What have I done.





	You belong to Sans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonamyluffer101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/gifts).



Sans grinned as he pushed you into his room, adoring at the cute little “oof” sound you made when you hit the ground. He closed the door behind him, staring at you. He couldn’t believe it. He  _ actually _ got you. His baby girl.

 

See, Sans had a crush on you for the longest time now. Ever since he met you when he first got on the surface. How long ago was that? Around… three years?

 

The surface had everything they needed. It ensured Papyrus would have a good life and nobody would have to starve. 

 

But, something was missing for Sans. That same something that was missing down below, too. He thought it was just the need to see the sky. To save his brother from starvation. That wasn’t it, though.

 

Until he met you.

 

_ You  _ were the thing he was missing. When he was around you, he felt amazing, like his old self. He had no idea why, though. 

 

You were just another human, right? You shouldn’t matter? Sans shouldn’t  _ care _ .

 

But he did. When he wasn’t around you, you were all he could think about. When he was around you, you were  _ still _ all he could think about.

 

It took two years to realise he loved you.

 

It took one to notice that this would not change.

 

Sans sighed lovingly as you scooted yourself into the corner of his bed and the wall, still sitting on the ground.

 

“Sans, what are you - what are you  _ doing _ ?”

 

He stayed silent as he started to make his way over to you.

 

“No - what? Stop. Please. I-”

 

You cut yourself off as he crouched down to your level, reaching a hand out to stroke your face.

 

“do you know how long i’ve waited?” He whispered. He moved his face closer to yours. Slowly. Inch by inch.

 

“... Waited? F-for what?”

 

Sans didn’t answer, instead opting to continue talking where he left off.

 

“it’s been three years. three years since us monsters took to the surface, three years since i met you.”

 

“W-what about it-” Too late. He slammed his teeth to your mouth when you started speaking, forcing it wider with his tongue.

 

You made cute little whining sounds as you tried to push on his chest with one of your hands. You were at the same time holding his shoulder for stability.

 

Sans groaned and curled further to you. He put one of his hands on the back of your head for a harder, stronger kiss. His other hand traveled to the small of your back, pushing you towards him more. 

 

You weren’t even fighting that much anymore, he noticed. Just. Submitting. Maybe even reciprocating a little? God, he hoped so.

 

Unfortunately, he had to break away. Sans might not need to breathe, but he knew humans did. He didn’t want you to suffocate from a kiss or something. Not when he just got you.

 

He stared at you lovingly through half-lidded eyesockests. Your dark red blush was just so. Damn. Cute. He loved everything about you.

 

“I - I didn’t-” He watched patiently as you tried to collect yourself, his hands still wrapped around you. “I didn’t know… you felt that way…”

 

Sans grinned, single red eye glowing slightly more brightly. “have since i met ya.” He leaned in for another kiss.

 

“W-wait! Wait…” He growled, but leaned back, willing to listen to what you had to say.

 

“what.”

 

“I - I’ve never… I mean…” You sighed, pretty blush growing darker in color slightly. “I’ve… never done any of this before… B - been in a relationship.”

 

Time.

 

Just.

 

Stopped.

 

“i’m your first.” Shy nod.

 

Sans didn’t know his grin could get any wider than it already was. But wait.

 

“then i took-”

 

“B - but that’s okay!” What? It was? “I - I’m alright with it, being you. I uh…” He thought your cute blush couldn’t get any darker. He was mistaken. “I’m alright with it because… I like you…? As more than a friend… Gosh this is a really weird time to confess now that I think about it…” The last part was mumbled, but he heard it, being so close to you.

 

“ya do?”

 

“Mhm!” You nodded, somewhat nervously, mostly… happy? “A - and I would like, uhh… to go out with you…?”

 

Sans suddenly pulled you closer, resting his forehead against yours. “you know what this means, don’t you? if we date?”

 

“Uhh… what?”

 

His one glowing eyelight extinguished. 

 

"  **i   w i l l   k i l l   y o u   a n d   f e e d   y o u   t o   m y   b r o t h e r   i f   y o u   l e a v e   m e** ."

 

Silence.

 

“... Alright.” What? Sans quickly jerked his forehead away from yours, as if he had been burned.

 

“what?”

 

“I’d be alright with that.” You nodded, mostly to yourself. “I like to consider myself a loyal person. And I… heh… I always had this daydream about my… first boyfriend… being my only boyfriend…?”

 

Sans felt a dark blue blush coming on, and he grinned, leaning in again for another kiss.

  
“then you’re  **_mine_ ** **.”**


End file.
